The invention relates to a sleeve part for a plug connection for fibre optics and such a plug connection, with the features of the preamble of the independent patent claims.
Such sleeve parts are known in a multitude of various embodiment forms for connecting fibre optics which are provided with a plug part.
It is known to provide such sleeve parts and plug parts with codings so that it is ensured that only an exactly defined plug part may be inserted into a certain sleeve part.
From the European Patent EP 616 236 it is for example known on a plug part to provide a key section with a coding consisting of projections and reliefs. The key section may engage into a securement section on the sleeve part with a corresponding coding. The key section and the securement section are arranged such that a detent pawl in the sleeve part may only be latched in with a coding which agrees. With this it may be prevented that on an apparatus by mistake the wrong plug parts are inserted.
Since the releasing lever may be a separate component, releasing levers with a different coding may easily be manufactured, which selectively may be assembled onto plug parts. Also the securement section on the sleeve part is formed exchangeable. With this the securement section is formed on a frame which simultaneously holds together several individual components of the sleeve part.
Although this type of coding is reliable, however with regard to the manufacture and the handling it has certain disadvantages. The frame must be snapped onto the sleeve part in a pivoting movement. This combination of tilting and snapping in is relatively complicated and makes the manufacturing procedure more difficult.
It is aimed at exchanging the coding elements as simply as possible. The sleeve parts should be able to be manufactured uniformly with the injection moulding method and subsequently provided with suitable codings. With codings according to the state of the art the exchange is not so simple since the sleeve part simultaneously is held together by the frame. With an exchange of the coding element there exists the danger that the individual parts of the sleeve part displace with respect to one another.
The frame with the coding according to the state of the art may furthermore not be exchanged with an inserted plug part. With certain applications it is however advantageous if the coding is able to be changed also when the plug part is inserted into the sleeve part. For example thus by differing colours on the coding, certain plug connections may be marked. It is also conceivable that on operation the end of the fibre optic lying opposite the plug connection may be connected onto another peripheral apparatus so that the type of coding changes. With this it is disadvantageous when the plug connection must first be interrupted so that a new coding may be placed on.
A further disadvantage of the coding known from the state of the art lies in the complicated assembly and in the relatively large material consumption for the coding frame.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to avoid the disadvantages of that which is known, in particular thus to provide a sleeve part and a plug part which are able to be manufactured economically, which may be simply assembled and which permit an exchange of the coding elements on the sleeve part and on the plug part even with a plug part inserted into the sleeve part.